Worth Saving
by CountessJJ
Summary: The beginning of something new for Bishop. What happens after you save the damsel in distress? What's the aftermath, what's the consequences? Stress, drama, love? Can Julie bring humanity into even this dark hearted vampire?
1. Prologue

**Worth Saving**

He thought she was worth saving but is he saving her, or she saving him. It starts as a simple story, boy saves girl from dying bloody in an alley. But then boy and girl fall for one another, and chaos ensues. Because vampire and human relationships… they don't work out smoothly, not with some drama and violence anyway.

**Warning:** Violence, mention of domestic violence, possible sex scenes in the future, and slightly _creepy vampires_. (not sure of any other warnings, let me know if you think of any I should add)

**A/N**: I wrote the first few chapters of this a little while ago. I thought I'd put it up and see what people thought. I'm not a great writer but I think this can grow into something good. Enjoy.

_**Prologue **_

I lied in a petrified state as the blood pooled beneath me.

The blackness was slowly creeping in around me and the pain they ran through my body was subsiding and I knew that I was dying. It's the end of the road for you Julie, you're finally checking out of this deep dark hole of a world.

I barely felt him as he lifted me from the cold cement and on the awaiting leather of his car.

When I awoke I was in a small and very uncomfortable bed. The smell of my own blood still lingered in my nostrils. But it slowly dissipated as the dank smell of the room came to light.

I suddenly realised that someone, unbeknownst to me, was gently caressing their tongue over my now painless wounds. I flinched as the unknown person ran their tongue over my blood encrusted knuckles.

"Oh you're finally awake." He said now facing me, his blue eyes shone against the cold darkness as everything came to focus.

"Where am I?" I squeaked, barely noticing my own voice. The images, of my fiancé plunging the knife into my side, flooding back. I made an unintentional noise of shock and the stranger cradled me in his arms.

We shared a comfortable silence for a moment, he still cradling me tight to his somewhat cold body. I let go slowly though my mind protested. Easing back onto the hard bed and as I did he cradled my face.

"What am I to do with you?" He said in a fairly intimidating voice but I found myself unafraid. I could hear my heartbeat slowly pulsing away in my ears but it wasn't fast. I knew I wasn't scared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said in my still unrecognisable voice. This made him smile.

"Well I should of let you die on that pavement but you seemed worth saving. I would have turned you but I wanted to know if you were someone I wanted to give the gift." He exclaimed as he tenderly moved the loose strands of hair from my face. "Not only that," He said so suddenly that I almost jumped, he laughed at my sudden fear and brought his face closer to mine. "But I wanted to know if you wanted it."

His voice resinated in my ears. "Wanted what?" I asked, my voice shaking now as his touch began to give me goose bumps.

White pearl-like fangs protruded from his gums, glistening in the small amount of visible light. His eyes like black pools of darkness, beckoning me to join him. He touched my face once again in an attempt to comfort me. "If you wanted to be like me."

I was quiet, not realising that he wanted a response from me. I was frozen with fear because I had no idea what he was going to do next. "Well," He ran his tongue over his gleaming fangs then adding. "Do you want to be like me?"

"No." As the words left my lips I began to get the looming feeling that I was going to die, for real this time. But instead his eyes cleared and his fangs retracted.

He bit his lip and said in a hurt tone. "Why not?"

I took a breath, not thinking once again as I replied. "Because I want to know if you're someone who I want to 'turn' me." I paused for a moment then continuing. "I mean I don't even know your name."

This comment made him smile once again and I knew that I wasn't going to die, not right now anyway. "I'm Bishop." He said with authority in his voice.

I giggled and against my best judgement said. "What kind of name is Bishop?"

**A/N**: Hope you and same amount of fun reading this as I did writing this. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, if you liked it. I'm not asking for much, just a few lines about your opinion. And if you enjoyed this story I'd would love for you to read my other story, Timeless Affections and Puppy Love, I need more reviews. (p.s. please no haters, I worked hard on this and my other story, I tried my best. Constructive critisim only would be nice though, so I can work on it) Ok, thanks again for reading and new chapters soon (for both stories).

Was so eager to upload this that I almost forgot the disclaimer, I DON'T OWN Bishop, though I'd like to ;)


	2. Chapter 1  Because You Care

**Worth Saving **

**A/N: **I had this chapter ready and in such a short amount of time I got a review (from Cheshire's Catalyst – thx btw :) ) So I thought I'd upload it. And I have no idea why I wrote a chapter summary but I liked how it sounded.

Warning: Mention of domestic violence (I don't mean to offend anyone, but my and if you disagree with my opinions just ignore them), course language, other things I can't think of and _vamps _

Chapter Summary: Bishop and Julie talk about Julie's fiancé Luca and what happened to him. As the two get closer Julie she starts to trust the brooding blue eyed vampire. And Bishop of course tries to push away, he doesn't want to hurt the woman he's falling for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Being Human or the characters, just my OC.

_**Chapter 1 – Because you care.**_

"So what happened to my fiancé?" I said hesitantly, though he hadn't hurt me, I doubt my murderous asshole of a fiancé got off that easy.

"I killed him." He said with a matter of fact tone. I didn't speak, realising that I was glad that he was dead, and I felt guilt. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked somberly, obviously assuming, by the look on my face, that I was sad about his death.

"No I…" I hugged him and whispered the rest of my sentence in his ear. "Thank you." I resisted the urge to cry in the arms of the frightening but gentle vampire.

"Hey sweet thing you're welcome," He said with a smile as I let go of him. "I knew what the bastard was doing to you and I didn't do anything." I was confused, but before I could ask he continued. "The least I could do was kill the asshole."

This made me smile, I wasn't the only one who thought that my fiancé, Luca, was an asshole. "How did you know what he was doing?" I said as my thoughts got back on track.

"You don't remember," He said again hurt, I felt bad that I didn't have any idea what he was on about. "About a month ago." He said trying to lead me to the answer. After a moment of silence he added. "The first time that the cops were called to you place."

I had a sudden realisation, the images of that night coming back in waves. "Oh my god I remember now."

_Flashback_

Bishop had been called to a domestic disturbance. He knocked on the door then waited patiently for it to open. Julie came to the door, tissue in hand, as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Hello Madam, your neighbour called in a domestic disturbance." He said in his, 'I'm on the job' voice. "I'm sorry officer, they must have been mistaken." Julie said as she tried to keep her hair over her left eye. But Bishop, being a vampire and all, could smell the blood rising to the surface of her face. He could smell the bruises. "Where's your husband?" He said as he tried to keep his composure. Luca came from the lounge room, beer in hand. He put his arm around Julie and turned to the officer. "I'm not actually her husband, yet. But I will be soon. Won't I honey?" Julie was shaking, terror filled her eyes as Luca tightened his grip on her. "Yes, the wedding is in three mouths." She squeaked out, faking a smile at the officer in front of her. "That's nice, so everyone's fine. No complains to be filled, no disturbance accrued." Bishop said, putting emphasis on the word, fine.

"No officer we're fine. Aren't we babe?" Luca said with a smile-filled death stare. "Yes, we're fine. But we appreciate that you were doing your job." Julie said sweetly. Luca became angry with Julie, but he hid it well. "Yer _we_ appreciate that you were doing your job, but as you can see we're both fine." Bishop nodded in compliance at the jerk that was Luca. "Ok, if either of you need anything, anything at all. Don't hesitate to call.." "That's kind of you officer. But we must bid you goodnight." Luca said almost shutting the door with a slam. "Goodnight sir, madam." Bishop said tipping his hat to the couple and turning towards his car.

_End of flashback_

"I felt horrible for leaving you there with that, thing." He said with disgust and I smiled at him.

I didn't blame him, if a woman doesn't report it it's not up to the police. They can't do anything if you don't report it. "You don't have to feel bad. I'm the girl who let it get so bad that he stabbed me in an alleyway." I said, self-pitying myself as usual.

He sat next to me, holding my hand. "It's not your fault Julie, it's not your fault that he manipulated your kindness." His eyes were soft, he made me feel warm and cared for.

"Well that's…" I stopped for a moment, he'd just said my name. "How do you know my name?" I said now suspicious of the vampire who had 'saved me'.

He let go of my hand, thinking briefly before he started talking. "Ok, I don't want to sound creepy. But after that night I kept an eye on you. I know all about you," He stopped to gage my reaction for a moment. "I know that you work at the hospital, I know that you are slowly becoming friends with a swoon worthy male nurse named Aiden."

He paused again, and I was quiet. "And I know Aiden, he's a good guy. And I knew that if you found out your, situation, he could help you. It's also a shame that he couldn't have done that before… last night."

Aiden was sweet, no offence to Bishop, but I had no idea how would Aiden know a guy like Bishop. "How do you know Aiden?"

He smiled, almost amused at my question. "Well, hate to break it to you honey but he's a vampire."

Wow, somehow I wasn't shocked by this. "Really, huh, I knew he seemed older then he looks but gee." He smiled again and then I had a thought. "Did you tell him to befriend me?" If Aiden was a vampire then maybe Bishop was his, boss.

"Oh no, Aiden and I… let's just say we don't talk much, anymore. We had a falling out." He said sadly, I felt bad for him. He didn't seem like a total dick.

I gripped his hand again. Looked into his eyes and asked. "Why what happened?"

He dismissed my question. "All in good time my dear." They he repeated himself like a weirdo. "All in good time."

I laughed then exclaiming. "Oh my gosh, I can't at all tell that your ancient."

O0oo0O

After a week in a vampire's lair you do develop Stockholm syndrome. Considering the fact that the vampire in question saved your life you don't mind when he tells you to stay put for a couple days. But after about a week you start to wonder if you're ever getting out of there.

"So are you ever going to let me leave." I said while his back was faced away from me as I was changing into the new clothes he had brought me. A modest pink cameo and a long black skirt. I was liked that fact that he was dressing me nicely but not slutty or anything.

He didn't turn around, he just started to say. "It's not…"

"If you say it's not safe one more time Bishop I'll f'n slap you." I snapped, then walking in front of him and smiling at him.

"But it's not safe." He replied softly.

"Why not, what is it that's so unsafe. I'm sure that someone is wondering where I am." I said impatiently.

He shrugged. "Well yes, but your credit card statements say that your fiancé is in Vegas, and yours say that you're staying in a cheap hotel at the edge of town." I was shocked at the quick thinking of the vampire police.

"Wow, you vampires are efficient." I replied and he smiled at me. It took most of my will power not to blush.

"Very true." He said calmly, then continuing with more information. "Your neighbour Mrs. Wells also 'saw' you and Luca break up so no one's actually looking for you, except Aiden."

Luca had cut me off from most of my friends and he was my only family, so I wasn't surprised that no one was looking. But I was confused that Aiden was, he and I had barely spoken and I hardly knew him. "Why is Aiden looking for me, we don't know each other that well."

"He's looking for you because when someone he's becoming friends with goes missing he finds that suspicious." He said hinting at something that I didn't know about.

"So what are you going to do to stop him." I stated with a sigh.

"I'm going to drop you off at the hotel where you've been 'staying' and when he visits you tonight you can tell him whatever you like. As long as he doesn't attempt to kill me I'm fine with it." He replied softly, I didn't want to leave him.

"I won't tell him anything Bishop, I'd rather go to work today and tell him I'm safe then come back here. You say it's not safe so staying here instead of a cheap motel is safer right." I said trying to convince him it was more logical for me to stay, though I wanted to leave at the same time.

He took an unnecessary breath. "Yer it is, I just figured that you…"

"Shut up please, you're nice and I like being here with you. This may be the Stockholm syndrome taking but I like you. I'm not scared of you, not to say you're not scary but you don't scare me. Not right now anyway." I spluttered out rapidly, then adding. "I feel like I can trust you."

"You can. And you're safe here but.. other vampires are finding out about you and… let's just say last time I spent a large amount of time with a human woman it didn't end well." He confessed to me sadly, I smiled sweetly.

"Ok, what can I do that will make me safe?" I asked, hoping that he would say what I wanted to hear.

"Move in with Aiden." He said as if it was the answer.

Instantly confused I spluttered. "What?"

"If you lived with him you'd be safe. He's friend who he lives with is a werewolf and no-one goes near him. Aiden is powerful, even though he don't drink from people anymore he's strong." He said as he tried to explain his statement, I wasn't buying it.

"You're older than him, shouldn't you be strong enough to protect me." I said smiling.

He became more somber as he stated. "I can protect you from others, I just can't protect you from myself."

"Who says that you'll hurt me?" I asked but before he replied he slammed me gently against the cold stone wall.

He was only inches away from me, if he was human I would feel him breathe on me. "I say I'll hurt you because that's all I do. Bring pain to those…"

I caressed him face tenderly as my heart rate rose. "You won't hurt me, you won't bring me pain. And any pain that you might bring can't be worse than what you saved me from. Death is worse than pain, cause even when you're in pain, at least your alive." I said, spitting out anything I could think of, I wanted him to realise how much I cared.

"You're crazy and rational at the same time." He said dazed.

I smiled at his blue eyes, he couldn't be the monster he thought he was. "I'll take that as a complement." I said softly then leaning right in close and placing a small kiss on his lips, though I wanted more it only lasted a moment.

"What was that for?" He asked with a brimming smile.

"It was for caring." I said now blushing brightly.

"Of course I care, why wouldn't I care about…" He started but I placed my finger over his lips to shut him up.

I moved my hand and looked deeply into his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me idiot."

A/N: Aww, because nothing gets you in the mood more than being called an idiot.

So I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm almost finished chapter two and I will upload it soon, but probably not until after I upload the next chapter of Timeless Affections and Puppy Love.

More Aiden 3 Josh and Sally in the next chapters. Also have a new Sally story in the works, introducing another new OC – a human love interest for the lovely ghost.


End file.
